hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Leech King (episode)
Leech King is episode thirty of season two of Hero: 108, and episode eighty-two overall. Synopsis Big Green is infiltrated by shapeshifting leeches. Plot Notes * First appearance of the leeches. * First appearance of the pythons, albeit leeches in python form. Trivia *Most episodes have indicated that Big Green is floating in saltwater, but this episode suggests that it may be freshwater, as it does not seem to bother the leeches. *When Lin Chung meets the imposter First Squad, Jumpy's feet are shaped abnormally, possibly indicating that the leech had made a mistake. Lin Chung does not seem to notice. Errors *It is unknown why ApeTrully gives Lion King his quarters, since Lion King appears to have lived at Big Green for some time after joining in Lion Castle, though it is possible that his room was given to another occupant in his absence. *The symbol on the cover of Lin Chung's notebook appears to disappear or flip to the other side when he speaks to the leech posing as ApeTrully. *When Lin Chung first addresses the leech posing as ApeTrully, the tear-like eye stains drip from ApeTrully's eyes onto his collar. After he turns around, they are only on his face. They return to his collar when Lin Chung confronts Leech King in this guise in the hangar. *Oddly, Mighty Ray's eyeballs are already charged when he is in the bathroom; he does not need to eat a banana. *When Lin Chung enters the bathroom, he claims to have come because he heard Mighty Ray's lightning. However, the last time Mighty Ray had fired any lightning was before Lin Chung was shown to be suspicious, though it is possible that this in addition to later commotion had been the real cause, and Lin Chung was paraphrasing. *Meat can be seen in the recycling machine, even though this would seem contrary to Big Green's mission, and meat has never been seen before in Big Green. *When Leech King in the guise of Lin Chung is blasted, the marks around his eyes disappear briefly. Gallery Leech King 001.png Leech King 002.png Leech King 003.png Leech King 004.png Leech King 005.png Leech King 006.png Leech King 007.png Leech King 008.png Leech King 009.png Leech King 010.png Leech King 011.png Leech King 012.png Leech King 013.png Leech King 014.png Leech King 015.png Leech King 016.png Leech King 017.png Leech King 018.png Leech King 019.png Leech King 020.png Leech King 021.png Leech King 022.png Leech King 023.png Leech King 024.png Leech King 025.png Leech King 026.png Leech King 027.png Leech King 028.png Leech King 029.png Leech King 030.png Leech King 031.png Leech King 032.png Leech King 033.png Leech King 034.png Leech King 035.png Leech King 036.png Leech King 037.png Leech King 038.png Leech King 039.png Leech King 040.png Leech King 041.png Leech King 042.png Leech King 043.png Leech King 044.png Leech King 045.png Leech King 046.png Leech King 047.png Leech King 048.png Leech King 049.png Leech King 050.png Leech King 051.png Leech King 052.png Leech King 053.png Leech King 054.png Leech King 055.png Leech King 056.png Leech King 057.png Leech King 058.png Leech King 059.png Leech King 060.png Leech King 061.png Leech King 062.png Leech King 063.png Leech King 064.png Leech King 065.png Leech King 067.png Leech King 068.png Leech King 069.png Leech King 070.png Leech King 071.png Leech King 072.png Leech King 073.png Leech King 074.png Leech King 075.png Leech King 076.png Leech King 077.png Leech King 078.png Leech King 079.png Leech King 080.png Leech King 081.png Leech King 082.png Leech King 083.png Leech King 084.png Leech King 085.png Leech King 086.png Leech King 087.png Leech King 088.png Leech King 089.png Leech King 090.png Leech King 091.png Leech King 092.png Leech King 093.png Leech King 094.png Leech King 095.png Leech King 096.png Leech King 097.png Leech King 098.png Leech King 099.png Leech King 100.png Leech King 101.png Leech King 102.png Leech King 103.png Leech King 104.png Leech King 105.png Leech King 106.png Leech King 107.png Leech King 108.png Leech King 109.png Leech King 110.png Leech King 111.png Leech King 112.png Leech King 113.png Leech King 114.png Leech King 115.png Leech King 116.png Leech King 117.png Leech King 118.png Leech King 119.png Leech King 120.png Leech King 121.png Leech King 122.png Leech King 123.png Leech King 124.png Leech King 125.png Leech King 126.png Leech King 127.png Leech King 128.png Leech King 129.png Leech King 130.png Leech King 131.png Leech King 132.png Leech King 133.png Leech King 134.png Leech King 135.png Leech King 136.png Leech King 137.png Leech King 138.png Leech King 139.png Leech King 140.png Leech King 141.png Leech King 142.png Leech King 143.png Leech King 144.png Leech King 145.png Leech King 146.png Leech King 147.png Leech King 148.png Leech King 149.png Leech King 150.png Leech King 151.png Leech King 152.png Leech King 153.png Leech King 154.png Leech King 155.png Leech King 156.png Leech King 157.png Leech King 158.png Leech King 159.png Leech King 160.png Leech King 161.png Leech King 162.png Leech King 163.png Leech King 164.png Leech King 165.png Leech King 166.png Leech King 167.png Leech King 168.png Leech King 169.png Leech King 170.png Leech King 171.png Leech King 172.png Leech King 173.png Leech King 174.png Leech King 175.png Leech King 176.png Leech King 177.png Leech King 178.png Leech King 179.png Leech King 180.png Leech King 181.png Leech King 182.png Leech King 183.png Leech King 184.png Leech King 185.png Leech King 186.png Leech King 187.png Leech King 188.png Leech King 189.png Leech King 190.png Leech King 191.png Leech King 192.png Leech King 193.png Leech King 194.png Leech King 195.png Leech King 196.png Leech King 197.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages lacking images